Left Behind: The Fruits Basket
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: It is a time of chaos. It is a time of fear. But it is a time of hope as well. This is a tale about a family and their housekeeper who have been left behind. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: The End of the World

**Prettyinpinkgal: I'll have my author's comments on the first chapter. Right now, let's head straight to the prologue :). I had to edit this cuz I accidentally put incorrect information in here. I might still have a couple spots of incorrect info, so I'm very sorry! (I don't have my Bible with me at the moment.)**

**LEFT BEHIND: THE FRUITS BASKET**

**THE END OF THE WORLD**

For about two thousand years, the Bible's last book, Revelation, has been saying how Jesus would come and take believers to heaven. Then, until seven years later when He'd come back to rule the world, trickery and pure evil will control Earth. There will be a great soul harvest that the 144,000 evangelists will start. A deadly earthquake, famines, and more will rain down for those long, seven years for those left behind.

However, the precise time is unknown. Even Jesus said that only God the Father knows when the Rapture will occur. It could be two seconds after reading this. It could be another one thousand years, or more. Simply put, no one knows.

But what if it happens in our lifetime? Will we be raptured up to God's kingdom? Will we be ready? For those who do not believe that God exists and Jesus died for our sins, then unfortunately, no.

The Tribulation is utterly intriguing. But at times, it's hard to comprehend it occurring in our world today. That's why the Left Behind books were made: to create a clearer picture for adults. Then the authors made Left Behind: The Kids: a series about teens during this time. But what would happen...

In the anime world of Fruits Basket?


	2. Chapter One: Rejection of Truth

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hi all! I'm a big fan of the Left Behind: The Kids series. So, here's my take on what would happen to the Sohmas and Tohru (I'm pretty sure they're Buddhist) during the Rapture and Tribulation. This is not meant to offend anybody of a different religion. Enjoy:) Thanks so much to my first two reviewers! I hope that this fic is as good as you guys think it will be :) I had to go back and change some things in the prologue-sorry for the incorrect info. I'm not sure if all my information will be correct that I write here, so please go back to the Bible to check and let me know my mistakes, okay? ;)  
**

**Note: This fanfiction takes a new spin on Fruits Basket. The Sohmas aren't cursed to turn into animals when hugged or weak; they simply associate each other as "The Cow" or "The Rat". Okay? Okay. :) Also, no cursing will be used and no electric waves. I know, I'm basically destroying Furuba -.-" Gomen. I just want it to sound more realistic.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. The manga belongs to Natsuki Takaya, and the anime to Akitaro Daichi. Left Behind and Left Behind: The Kids belong to Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. **

**LEFT BEHIND: THE FRUITS BASKET**

**CHAPTER ONE: REJECTION OF TRUTH  
**

"Hey! Tohru!" a voice called from behind.

Tohru Honda turned. "Oh, Uo-chan! Hello!" It was a bright Friday afternoon, and school was almost out for the day, much to everyone's enjoyment.

"Wanna come over to my place? I'm inviting Hanajima too." Tohru's eyes widened with surprise. This was the first time that Uo-chan ever invited her over.

"Oh, uh, sure! Would it be all right if I brought Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun, and Hatsuharu-san?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on over Sunday, okay? Later," Arisa Uotani said as she went to go get her shoes (she was skipping last class).

_I wonder why she said that so suddenly? _the brunette wondered. Suddenly, the warning bell rang. "Oh no, I hope I'm not late!" she cried as she rushed to her English class.

**SUNDAY**

Kyo groaned as the other three Sohmas and Tohru walked through the city to get to Arisa's trailer. "I don't get it. Why do _I _gotta come?"

Tohru grinned happily. "But Kyo-kun, it'll be fun!"

The hotheaded teen glanced at the girl's happy face, and sighed of defeat. Not even Kyo had the guts to dampen Tohru's ever-cheerful attitude. The group finally arrived at the home, where Saki Hanajima was walking up to. "Ah, Tohru-kun. This is perfect timing," said the gothic high-schooler.

"Mm-hmm!" agreed Tohru. Momiji bounced ahead and knocked on the door.

"Hey! Hey! We're here!" he cried as he banged on the door.

"Coming!" came a voice from the other side. The door opened, revealing a man in a red shirt and blue jeans. He smiled when he saw everyone. "Hajimemashite. I'm Arisa-chan's father, Junichi. Thanks for coming!"

Everyone stared. One thought ran through their minds: Wasn't Uo's father supposed to be..._not _like this? Uotani said that her father was a drunk and never even bothered to brush his hair half the time. But here was the man, and he looked anything but a lazy drunk.

Uo-chan interrupted their thoughts when she pushed past her dad and introduced everyone. "Dad, this is Saki Hanajima and Tohru Honda, the girls I hang out with that I told you about."

"Hello, Uotani-san," came Hana's cool reply.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"These are Tohru's friends," Arisa began. "They're the Sohma cousins. This is Yuki, who's known as the Prince of our school since he's so popular, Kyo, who's just a stupid idiot-"

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped.

"Yeah, whatever. Here's Hatsuharu and Momiji." Haru gave a quiet, dull hello while Momiji grinned and introduced himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be drunk?" the innocent blonde kid said. The other high school studentls looked like this: 0.0"

"Stupid brat! Ya don't just say stuff like that!" Kyo wacked Momiji on the head, resulting in Momiji crying.

"Waaaaaaah! Kyo hit me!"

Junichi gave Momiji a tissue. "You're right. I was drunk a lot." Everybody watched the man as he smiled, wondering why and how he changed. "Then, a friend of mine told me about a church he went to. It is called 'New Hope Church.' I was amazed at the message, and asked to be forgiven, and I was. Ever since, I've felt my urge to get a bottle disappear. God is certainly working in my life, and I want him to work in all of yours."

Tohru blinked. "What kind of church is this, Mr. Uotani?"

"It's a Christian church. If it's all right, I'd like to invite all of you to attend this morning with me. That's why I asked Arisa-chan to invite her friends over. I'm sorry about not letting you know sooner, Ari."

Uo-chan exhaled. "Well, it's not like we have a choice on whether we can come or not. Let's go."

* * *

The church was only ten minutes away. The leader, a man named Pastor Tsukino, was very kind. He looked to be in his seventies, but he seemed to have the spirit of a twenty-year-old. His message went like this: 

"Welcome to New Hope, whether you're a member here or brand new. I'm not speaking here today to shove the Bible down your throats, or make you believe the way God wants you to. Is there anyone here today who does not know what Christianity is about?"

Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Tohru-kun, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kyo raised their hands, along with about five other people.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're here then. The God we talk about is one. We do not believe in multiple ones. God exists in three persons, but we'll get to that later.

"In the book of John, in chapter 3 and verse 16, it says, 'For God so loved the world that He gave His one and only Son, so that whoever dies shall not perish, but have everlasting life.' And it's true!"

Hana had a look of disgust. "I'm leaving. I shall see you all in school. Goodbye, Mr. Uotani." Hatsuharu agreed with her and said goodbye as the two left. Mr. Uotani had a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, Dad. I'm glad you stopped being such a loser, but I can't take this. Meetcha at home." Uo-chan then left. Tohru didn't like being in a church of a different religion, but she thought it would be rude to Mr. Uotani if she left now.

The pastor continued. "God sent Jesus to die for us on a cross. And three days later, He rose again, because Jesus is God in human flesh! This was so people would not automatically go to hell if they were not perfect, which we all are. We mess up, some more than others, but even just one mistake can keep you from our God in heaven. Jesus said, 'I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father but through me.' If you do not believe Jesus died for you and rose again, you will not go to heaven. But if you are sure Jesus Christ died for your sins, you will be with God forever after you pass away.

"But we don't have to wait until we die to see God. It might happen next year or next month! You see, Jesus is coming back! My friends, one day, our Lord and Savior will rapture the believers in a moment. But those who are left will live in a dark and perilous time..."

Tohru didn't know what to think. This was the first time she heard anything like this. She shook her head. She was a tad bit curious, but she didn't think she wanted to hear the rest of the preacher's message.

She leaned over to Mr. Uotani. "Ano, sumimasen, but I think I should get going now. Oh, but that's not to say that I think this is terrible or anything! I just..."

Junichi smiled. "It's all right, Tohru-san. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm happy to hear you at least listened to this much of the message. Would you like me to drive you home?"

Tohru glanced around. There was no sign of the others, so Yuki and Kyo were probably waiting outside for her to get ready to leave. "No thank you. But it was a pleasure meeting you, too! Bye!" With that, Tohru got up and walked away, a decision that would cost her greatly.

**Prettyinpinkgal: So! What do you think about** **it so far? Please review! The characters seem kind of ooc in my opinion, but it'll probably get more in character later. I hope XP Thanks for reading Chapter One!**


	3. Chapter Two: Disappearances

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! Me again :) I'm glad that you three have enjoyed the fic so far! Please enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left Behind; the movies, books, or anything. They belong to Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. And as for Fruits Basket, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya and Akitaro Daichi. **

**LEFT BEHIND: THE FRUITS BASKET**

**CHAPTER TWO: DISAPPEARANCES**

_Two Weeks Later from the Previous Chapter_

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the other second years were jumbled up in an excited group. They were at Tokyo Airport (A/N I don't know if this exists, but oh well D) , waiting to take a trip to Hokkaido. Uo-chan looked at Hana-chan and Tohru-kun happily as Yuki and Kyo were attacked by crazy fangirls from all four classes. "Isn't this so cool? We're finally going somewhere other than that stupid building (aka school)!" Uo-chan cried with delight as she "lightly" punched another second year, who then cried out in pain.

"Yes, it is quite thrilling," said Hana with indifference, although she had a hint of a smile on her face.

"I can't wait to go see everything there," Tohru said happily. "And it's been a while since I've gone on a plane."

"Yeah! Free peanuts, here we come!" Arisa cheered, making the entire group sweatdrop.

"Flight 426, please enter the terminal. Flight 426, leaving for Hokkaido," a woman said over the loudspeaker.

Mayu-chan and three other teachers ushered the teens toward their plane. Uo, Yuki, and Kyo were forced to sit together, while Tohru, Hana, and another highschooler sat together. The pilot said, "Thank you for riding with us today. This is Captain Uta Takizawa. Please enjoy your flight." Fifteen minutes later, the plane was over the clouds.

The trip to Hokkaido was supposed to be for a week, and the trip there was overnight. At 21 o'clock, the teens, exhausted from the excitement, went to sleep.

* * *

"Harold?" Tohru's dream of her mother faded away into merely a memory as she slipped into consciousness. Tohru glanced at her watch and saw it an hour after midnight. An elderly woman frantically looked about in her seat, calling out for the person named Harold. 

"Um, Oba-chan? Do you need help with something?" Tohru asked sleepily, carefully getting out of her seat as to not wake anyone.

"Yes, young lady," the woman said. She was clearly a foreigner, but she speaked Japanese fairly well. "I'm looking for my husband, Harold. Have you seen a man get up recently?"

Tohru shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Would you like me to go look for him?" she whispered, worried someone might wake up.

"Oh yes, thank you so much, dear. Ah! Take this with you." The woman handed the riceball a jacket and suggested that the brunette had a boy go with her to give the jacket to Harold.

"Eh?" Tohru asked. _Why would Harold-san need a jacket? Why does a boy need to go with me?_

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid he'll be embarrassed if he realizes he's out naked," the woman said, her cheeks turning red. She nodded towards the seat beside her, showing a set of clothes, still in the position they had been in when Harold had been sitting there wearing them.

Tohru Honda stared at the clothes. "Um, I'll go look for your husband." Knowing that Yuki could hardly get awake, especially at this hour, she decided to awaken Kyo-kun.

"Ano, Kyo-kun," Tohru said, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

Kyo opened his eyes and groaned. "What do you want? Gaah, what time is it?"

"It's one. I'm sorry, Kyo-kun, but it's for a good reason." Tohru briefly explained the situation and Kyo rose.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Give me that jacket." The two looked around the plane until they reached the restrooms. So far, there had been no evidence of Harold.

Tohru-kun knocked. "Harold-san? Your wife is looking for you. Harold-san?" Kyo pushed the doors opened, revealing...

"Harold-san?" the girl called into the empty stalls. She frowned. Surely he had to be here _somewhere_. As the two went to the front of the plane, Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun noticed some more sets of clothes. Some were where little children had sat as the high schoolers boarded the plane.

_What the...? _Kyo wondered, trying to make sense of this. This wasn't your average airplane.

"Honey? Honey, wake up." The confused teens turned and saw a woman shaking her husband awake.

"Aww, and I was dreaming about being a millionare again..." the man said, yawning.

"Motoharu, where are Yuri, Minako and Hime?" the wife asked, beginning to look worried. The husband looked around, starting to become confused.

"I-I don't know. Wait...why is their clothes laying there?"

As the husband began to get more awake and aware of the situation, the woman jumped up and rushed at Kyo and Tohru. "You two! Have you seen three girls, they're triplets, about four years old? They were sitting right there," she said, pointing frantically at the seats across from them. Three sets of clothes, looking like a person was wearing them and had vanished.

"Uh-uh. Gaah, what is up with this plane?" Kyo grumbled, running his hand through his orange hair.

"You mean others are missing?"

"Yeah, the clothes still on the seats and everything."

The woman lost it. "Where are my kids!" she yelled, beginning to run through the isles, hoping that by some miracle her three children would turn up somewhere.

"Come on, let's go!" Kyo yelled at Tohru and pulled her back to their seats. Tohru explained as calmly as she could that they couldn't find her husband anywhere, and the elderly woman started shaking people awake, demanding if they had seen her husband earlier walk off.

By this time, everyone was awake and in a frenzy. Mothers and fathers cried out in anguish in seeing their young children's clothes laying perfectly in a seat. Husbands called for their wives, and wives for their husbands. Although not many adults were missing, every single child under the age of around twelve was gone. What had happened? What was going on? Would they see their loved ones again? Everyone asked, but no one knew. People tried calling and using their cells, but they couldn't get through at all.

The school group, to their immense sorrow, found out one of the teachers, a Yoshida-san, had disappeared as well as about two other students. The plane had suffered one of the most bizarre and horrifying tragedies, and no one knew why.

* * *

Captain Uta Takizawa flew the plane with his co-pilot with experienced ease. It was the perfect night: hardly any turbulance or anything. 

He laid back in his chair when a content sigh. After only ten years of flying, he was one of the best. Suddenly...

A flight attendant rushed in. "Excuse me! Captain, we have an emergency!" The woman, Hoshi, seemed to by hyperventalating. Surprised, Uta got up and told Machida, the co-pilot, to keep things in control. He took Hoshi-chan out of the room and into the next, where no one could hear them.

"What is it?" he asked her.

The poor woman had tears rolling down her cheeks and shook. "People...Vanishing...Terrible...Clothes..." The girl couldn't make a single sentence without stammering.

"What?" he asked, trying to make since of the few words she said. She grabbed him and pushed the baffled captain into the crowd. Everyone realized who it was and immediately flocked to him.

"Sir! My baby...!"

"Where is my husband!"

"We want out baby back!"

"Where the heck's my wi...!"

One got close enough to yell, "My kids are gone! There clothes are the only thing left! Where are they! Oh gosh, where are..." the man cried out in anguish as he slid to the floor, pounding on it.

"Captain!" Hoshi cried out, sobbing harder. "It's Mitsuki! He's disappeared as well!" Mitsuki was a young twenty-year-old flight attendant. "We...we found his clothes...!" she managed to scream as she collapsed onto the floor. Mitsuki was not only Hoshi's co-worker, but her husband.

It was then, only then, that Uta Takizawa understood. People vanished right out of their clothes, and no one knew where to. He began panicing himself. What about his own wife? His new baby? Uta ran his hand through his hair, still sort of in shock. "P...Please, everyone, get back to your seats. The staff will search _every single inch _of this plane until we find them. But for now, please just take your seats!"

He quickly retreated to the cockpit (A/N That's where the pilots fly, right? I can't remember). "Mayday, mayday. This is pilot Uta Takizawa. We are missing crew members and fliers. I repeat, we are missing workers and passengers..."

"You too, over?" came the reply, just as shook up as Takizawa.

"Y-yes. Are there people missing over there as well, over?"

"Uta-kun, haven't you heard? It's all over the country! The _world_! No one has any idea where these people went!"

* * *

Tohru's friend Arisa finally, miraculously, managed to use her cell phone. "Dad! Are you there? Dad?" she yelled into the cell as she heard a phone. Immediately after, she realized it was the answering machine. She sank down in her seat, pale and weaker than anyone had ever seen her. 

Yuki did his best to be positive. "Well, you don't know for certain if he's gone. Maybe he was just...out."

Hanajima, on the other hand, was realistic. "Her father was out in the middle of the night?"

"And he was finally getting better..." Uotani whispered. Tohru hugged her as Saki patted Arisa's head.

In everyone's heart, they knew that things in their lives would never, ever be the same. People vanishing right out of their clothes isn't exactly something that happens every day. What had happened? What was going to happen? No one knew. All they knew was that their loved ones were gone, and that they were left behind.

**Prettyinpinkgal: So, the plot finally reveals itself! What's gonna happen? You'll have to wait and find out! Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter Three: A Whole New World

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey guys! I'm happy you guys are liking it so far! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Left Behind belongs to Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and Akitaro Daichi.**

**LEFT BEHIND: THE FRUITS BASKET**

**CHAPTER THREE: A WHOLE NEW WORLD  
**

Uta Takizawa had turned the plane around. The airports anywhere near their destination in Hokkaido were closed, and so he was forced to turn it around. In a way, he was glad. He wanted to see his family so much, to be able to hear his wife's voice. He had tried calling and failed, not being able to get through.

Would his family be alright?

* * *

The high schoolers arrived at the airport they had departed from earlier, and they just managed to get a terminal. Some planes were forced to park away from terminals and make the passangers walk the whole distance. The passangers all ran out of the airplane into the terminal. People pushed and knocked others over, frantic to get to a payphone or see the news on the screens in the airport, whichever came first. Even Hana was running! 

They exited the terminal and stared at the many people sobbing and yelling. Two men fought over a payphone and they saw someone pull out a gun. People around her screamed, as she pulled the trigger...at herself.

The news reporter stated, looking as frantic as everyone else at the airport, "Last night, at midnight local time, our peaceful country of Japan experienced the most horrible event in history. People have vanished right out of their clothes! While only about one percent of the population has disappeared, the world has suffered the same trauma on greater proportions, people disappearing from every country on the globe.

"It is estimated that millions have vanished, and the world is not as it was before. People who disappeared while driving a car or piloting a plane have caused accidents everywhere, and patients and staff at hospitals are gone as well. People have vanished, the poor and the wealthy, and no one knows why. Until we have a proven explanation for the disappearances, this is Hayate Hino."

Tohru and the group stared at the screen, when suddenly the teachers yelled at them to get into the giant bus. Unfortunately, the roads were far to crowded to drive. Mayu-chan, who was driving, simply drove in the grass and through fields in order to get the teens to their homes. Plus, she wanted to be able to call Hatori-san and see if he was alright. Anyway, it's not like driving rules mattered when it felt like the sky was falling.

When she dropped the kids off at school, everyone ran home while the teachers drived home. Tohru managed to convince Yuki and Kyo (she mainly had to convince Kyo-kun; Yuki agreed with her to begin with) to go to Arisa's to check on the ex-gangster. Maybe there was some way that her father was there? If not, Uo would want Tohru to be there. Uo-chan had already ran off to her home, so the three quickly rushed off to the girl's trailer. The streets were filled with cars, sobbing people, and men and women fighting over To their surprise, many trailers had burned to the ground! They arrived at the one that Arisa Uotani once called home, but all that was left was a charcoal-colored structure.

Uo-chan noticed Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, and Tohru rushed over. _Please let her father be alright! _Tohru silently hoped. When Tohru reached Uo-chan, she realized by her friend's face that her father had either been hurt, was one of the vanished, or had passed away.

The ex-gangster looked like she was about to start sobbing, but, having the tough personality she has, she held it in. "Someone..." Uo's voice caught in her throat, and she looked away. "Someone went around stealing from our trailer park and set some of the trailers on fire. One of my neighbors had managed to get a couple of Dad's stuff out. He came over when he heard about the disappearances and went to check on my dad. Tohru-kun, he disappeared." Arisa had never appeared so upset and weak. Still, she didn't cry. So Tohru did for her. She, of all people, understood what it was like to lose a loved one (after all, she lost both her mother and father), and so she embraced her friend and sobbed for her.

Against her will, tears began streaming down Arisa's face as well. This was a time that made the toughest person cry. After a few minutes, with Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun standing ackwardly a few feet away, Uo-chan wiped away the tears and said, "Uh, thanks, Tohru-kun. I'm okay now." She glared at the two Sohmas, her eyes still red from crying. "If you idiots tell a soul that I was crying, I'll beat you up so bad that you won't be able to say another word for a year," she threatened, her eyes flashing.

"Uotani-san, are you alright?" Yuki asked politely.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I need a place to crash for a while. Mind if I stay at your house?"

"No way! Can't you stay at Hanajima's?" Kyo shouted. He had a hard enough time trying not to get beat up by her during school; her staying over would be nearly as bad as if Kagura was visiting! Nearly.

Uo glared at him again. "Gotta problem with that?"

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, um, please let Uo-chan stay over!" Tohru said, bowing in order to change Kyo's mind.

"I don't have a problem with it. This idiot over here may have a different opinion, however..." Yuki said.

"Shut up!"

"Please, Kyo-kun!" Upon seeing Tohru's pleading face, Kyo changed his mind and sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you so much!" Tohru cried, hugging her friend. The foursome traveled back to the Sohmas' house on the hectic streets. It was hard to believe that millions of people around the globe disappeared within an instant. Would it happen again? The foursome weren't sure. Would life ever return to normal? They highly doubted it.

When they arrived at Shigure-san's, he rushed out and said, "Thank goodness you guys are alright!" He hugged Tohru. "I'm so happy you're okay, Tohru-kuuun..." he cried, but quickly let go of the blushing girl when he received punches from not only Yuki and Kyo, but from Arisa as well. "I was kidding...just kidding... A couple jokes are needed in such a dark time like this, right? By the way, what are you doing here, Arisa?"

"Dad disappeared. Trailer burned down. I'm crashing here for a while," Uo-chan said shortly. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it. Who could blame her?

Shigure got more serious than anyone had ever seen him. "I see. I'm sorry. Do you have any of your things with you?" he asked, glancing at the bag the ex-gangster was holding.

"Just a few things that belonged to my dad and the stuff I brought for the trip. Other than that, I have nothing."

"Uo-chan can stay in my room," Tohru said, as kind as ever. "Please make yourself at home, Uo-chan!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Tohru-kun!" Uo-chan grinned, almost making it seem like a real one.

They went inside, and after Uo-chan finished unpacking her stuff, she and Tohru ventured downstairs. The three Sohmas were watching the only thing on television: the news. They showed a woman about to go into labor, when suddenly her stomach went flat. When the camera dropped, you could hear people shouting, "The baby's disappeared!"

In another instance, a girl was celebrating her birthday. She was blowing out the candles when she vanished, right out of her clothes.

In yet another case, two soccer teams from Christian schools were having a game, when suddenly all the players vanish, except for one. "Unfortunately, the boy that remained was so overcome with grief that he killed himself," the newscaster said gravely.

After more stunning displays of the disappearances, the reporter said, "People have all types of theories. Some believe it's aliens. Some believe it was some sort of act of God, something Christians call Jesus returning. No one knows the true story behind the disappearances, but perhaps we'll know one day. This is Kimiko Hoshimaru."

The Sohmas were suddenly aware that Tohru and Uo-chan were in the room, and they quickly turned off the tv. Tohru looked thoughtful. while Uo-chan's bangs covered her eyes.

"I think...I think maybe we should go to Uotani-san's church," Tohru said timidly, feeling sorry that she was bringing up Uo-chan's father.

"What? Why?" Kyo asked. "We all agreed that the whole Christian thing was crazy."

"Yes, but didn't we hear them say at the church something about Jesus returning? I don't believe in Christianity, but I just think we should hear what they say. We don't have to believe it," Tohru-kun replied.

Uo-chan went back upstairs, without a word. "I think we should leave it up to Arisa," Shigure said quietly. "After all, wasn't this a big part of her father's life?" He had been told about the teens going to the church and the changes in Uotani-san's life.

Yuki and Kyo looked like they wanted to debate against it, but reluctantly agreed.

Uo-chan came back down, with a book in her hand: her father's Bible. She looked at the group and said, "I'm not buying into the whole Jesus thing, but I think it'll be a favor to my dad if we go."

**Prettyinpinkgal: So, there ya go! I didn't like this chapter too much for some reason...I think it lacked feeling. Well, I'll try harder next time! Please review everyone! **


	5. Chapter Four: Explanation

**Prettyinpinkgal: Seven reviews! Yay! I'm so happy :D. Thanks for reviewing! Left Behind has an adult version and a teen version, Sage. I think there's ten of the adult and fourty of the teen (the teen books are only about a hundred and fifty pages each, not at all as thick as the adult books). I finished the teens and am on the second book of the adult version, and personally, I enjoy Left Behind: The Kids since it focuses on teens during the Tribulation, plus it's easier to understand. And if you don't enjoy the books, there's three movies so far on DVD. I love the movies; it's a great depiction of what it might be like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left Behind, and I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**LEFT BEHIND: THE FRUITS BASKET **

**CHAPTER FOUR: EXPLANATION**

Hatori, who had been left behind as well and had been busy treating Sohmas who were injured, gave Uo-chan, Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki a ride to New Hope Church. Tohru-kun had called Hana-chan earlier. Hana said her family was all right, but her neighbor had died in an accident.

Hatori dropped them off and said he'd come get them in two hours. Then, the group walked into the church.

All was quiet, at first. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a cry of agony. _Is someone hurt? Oh no! _Tohru thought as she and the others rushed in the direction the scream came from. It came from in the sanctuary. They opened the door and saw a man with an angry yet pained expression on his face.

"WHY?" he yelled, making Tohru flinch. The man didn't notice the fivesome. "Why, God? I was a good person! I did charity! I preached your word to others! _Why didn't you take me too_? You took my _father_, my _wife_, my _daughter_, but not me. As glad as I am they went, _why...not...me..._" He then dropped to his knees in front of the large cross. He spoke calmer. "God," he said, and then started sobbing. "Dear God, please...find it in Your heart to forgive me. Please...Please forgive me for the sins I've commited against You. I know...I know in my heart I never actually accepted You in my heart. Please forgive me for my sins." There was a long pause. "In Jesus's name. Amen." (A/N Do you spell it Jesus's or Jesus'?) The man wiped his face off after a few minutes. He said, "Thank you," which echoed inside the empty sanctuary.

"Maybe we should come back a different time, with someone not so crazy," Shigure said lightly, but accidentally too loudly.

"Shh!" Yuki, Kyo, and Uo-chan snapped, but it was too late. The man had noticed them. He began walking towards them. He appeared to be in his thirties, his eyes red from crying.

"Uh, hello there," he said, sounding a little unsure. "Did you see that back there?"

"Um, yes sir! We're sorry about bothering you!" Tohru said, bowing.

"Oh, no bother at all. I am Uta Takizawa. I'm pleased to meet you," he said, giving a polite bow.

"I'm Tohru Honda," the brunette replied, quickly giving another bow. "Um, and these are my friends. This is Arisa Uotani...Shigure Sohma...Yuki Sohma...Kyo Sohma." Shigure cheerfully said hello, although he seemed a little cautious. Uo and Kyo both said yo, while Yuki politely said hello.

The man gave a broken smile. "I'm happy to meet you all, although I wish it were under different circumstances. What can I help you with?"

"Well, we were wondering what a Christian's point of view on the disappearances is," Yuki-kun replied. "You look like you, uh, need some rest, so maybe we can ask someone else from the church...?"

"No one's left. They'd all vanished, right out of their clothes. I've just become a Christian, but I've grown up knowing about this. We can share stories. I know I need someone else to talk to, other than the Lord." The fivesome looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, let's go," Uta said, leading the others to a small office.

"You can go first, Takizawa-san," Yuki said.

Uta nodded. "Very well. I grew up with my entire family being Christian. My mother died when I was twelve, so it was just me and my dad for a long time. Even though Mom died, my father still kept his faith in God. I just pushed the idea of God away even further. I didn't believe that God could exist, let alone be loving. However, I kept this a secret from my dad. He said sometimes, 'I'm glad Sora is in a better place right now. Since we're saved, we'll see her again!' I never told him I thought the whole idea of God was a fairy tale. My dad ran this church, and sometimes he had me speak up here as well, when I wasn't piloting a plane. I seemed passionate enough about it, but I never really accepted Christianity.

"Then, last night happened. My father had disappeared, along with my wife and child. My wife had become Christian thanks to my father's and my teachings. Our child was a year old, so she couldn't accept Jesus for herself, but she was Raptured anyway."

"Raptured?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I'll explain that in a few minutes. Go ahead and tell me your stories first." Shigure did not have much to tell, since he was at home during the disappearances and didn't know anyone personally that had disappeared. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Arisa explained their tales, and realized they were on the same plane that Takizawa-san piloted. They told how they had once came to New Hope Church, but left in the middle of the message.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for your loss," he said, turning to Uo-chan. "Actually, I shouldn't say that, because I'm glad your father is in a better place." To everyone, he said, "You said you wanted to know about a Christian's opinion on the disappearances. Well, here's what I believe. First, do any of you know anything about Christianity?" When the five shook their heads, he said, "That's not surprising. Very little of the population is Christian, and so that was why our country isn't greatly shook up about the disappearances. At least, not as much as some countries. I'll give you a brief description about what the Bible says, if you don't mind.

"In the Bible, it says that there is one God. He is perfect, and created us and the earth. He loves all of us, so much that He sent His Son, Jesus Christ, to die for us..."

"Why would he die for us?" Kyo asked, sounding skeptical. "It sounds like he saved us from something."

Uta nodded. "That's exactly what he did. You see, we all make mistakes. We've all sinned at one time or another. And since God's perfect, He doesn't allow anyone to go to heaven if they're not perfect. Since we've all sinned, we all can't go to heaven. We all would end up going to hell, a time where we'd face eternal death."

"Well, isn't that exciting? We're going to hell. Whoopee for us," Uo-chan said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"However, God doesn't want one single person to go to hell. He loves us enough to save us from it. 'For God so loved the world that He gave his one and only Son, so that whoever believes in him shall not perish, but have everlasting life' (John 3:16). You see, Jesus is God. He came as a baby and grew up like you and I, but he never commited a single sin against God. In early times, believers in God sacrificed animals so that their sins would be forgiven. Well, Jesus was the ultimate sacrifice. He was nailed to a cross and died, so that we could have the opportunity to believe and ask God for forgiveness from our sins."

"Well, what about Tohru? She couldn't have done anything that bad to get sent to hell, could she? She's done a lot more good things than bad," Uo-chan said, causing Tohru-kun to wave her hands around and say, "Not at all!" and other such things.

Uta smiled. "Tohru. Did you ever steal anything?"

"Eh? No..."

"Have you ever lied?"

"Yes, but..."

"That's my point! All have sinned; all are below God's standards." Uta said.

"How do people know Jesus was so great and he was the Son of God or whatever?" asked Kyo.

"It says so right in here," Uta said, holding up the Bible. "Also, hundreds of people witnessed Jesus's miracles that he performed. And hundreds of people saw him alive three days after he was killed..."

"How could that be? People can't come back to life..." Shigure said, confused.

"Jesus allowed some people to come back to life, and God raised Jesus up from the dead too. However, there will be a man who does the same thing in the nearby future, and he's certainly not on God's team, but I'll explain that later."

Yuki asked, "Why would God come as a human, and let himself be killed?"

"Good question. I'll be right back." Uta ran off somewhere, leaving the rest of the Fruits Basket gang behind as they exchanged skeptical glances and rolled their eyes in disbelief. He returned, with a container in his hand. In it was dirt and many ants.

"My dad did this same thing when I was a kid. See all these ants in here? Well, if you wanted to talk to them, what would you have to do?"

"Wouldn't you have to speak ant?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. But it'd be a lot easier if you looked like one as well, as in, become an ant. Right?" Heads nodded, and Uta continued. "That's what Jesus did. We're ants: we're puny to God, and we're insignificant. But He made us, and he sent Jesus to be an ant. In other words, he became human."

"Couldn't God have just made us believe in him, if there is a God like that?" Tohru asked.

"He could have, but he wanted to give us the freedom of choice. As for what the Rapture is about, it says in the Bible, which was made 2000 years ago, that Jesus said that believers in him would one day be sent to heaven in the blink of an eye, while many others that were not believers would be left behind. The Bible says that those left behind will face great perils and struggles. We call it the Tribulation. We're not in the Tribulation now, but fairly soon we will be. You all have heard a lot today, and you probably want to think it over. But I'm going to be going over the same message I gave all of you and more on Sunday, so if you all want to come, that'll be great."

The Sohmas, Uo, and Tohru exchanged glances, and Shigure said, "We'll think about it."

Uta smiled and nodded. "I understand. Take your time." His mood turned serious. "But please don't wait too long. As much as I don't want to pressure any of you into being a believer, in this time, the sooner the better."

Uta Takizawa gave Bibles to all of them, saying that if they wanted to read the Scriptures for themselves, they could. They thanked him, and left.

"What a weird guy," Kyo said.

"I think it's safe to assume that none of us are going to New Hope, right?" Yuki asked, looking around at the group before they entered Hatori's waiting car.

Numerous replies agreeing with him were said, but Tohru stayed quiet. She didn't tell anyone she actually was curious in what he had to say.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I have a Christian website at freewebs . com /gal4evainchrist, but I made it recently so it's not too great yet. But I'll be adding things like a page about Jesus and the Rapture and Tribulation and whatnot, so yeah. Soon, the action will really start to pick up in this story when the Furuba gang enter the Tribulation, so then a bunch of things will happen. Please review:)**


	6. Author's Note: Goodbye

**Prettyinpinkgal: Chances are, no one has read this in ages and doesn't really care what happens to this story, but I'll write this for those of you who have read it and were looking forward to a future chapter. I'm afraid I won't be updating this story again. I am far from a Bible scholar, and I have far too many other stories to worry about, let alone one that is so difficult to write. If anyone really enjoyed this story so much, please go right ahead and write your own story involving these events. I'm not able to do so, and I would love to read anyone's take on the rapture occuring in the Furuba world, so please let me know if you do write such a story!**

**I'm really sorry to anyone who has held out hope over the years of an update. My other Furuba story, Troubled Love, WILL be updated, so I'm not completely giving up the category. Thanks for the reviews, everybody, and take care!**


End file.
